AUTUMN
by Daun Momiji
Summary: Seperti musim gugur, ia indah, tapi kenapa harus berdekatan dengan musim dingin yang mampu merusak keindahannya? ASTRO fanfiction. BinWoo. BXB.
1. Chapter 1: Twilight

**AUTUMN**

 **(sequel Tomorrow)**

 **Story by**

 **Ryuuza Nakazawa**

 **Warning** : boy x boy. Yang tidak suka silahkan klik close.

Binwoo couple. ASTRO fanfiction.

Moon Bin x Cha Eun Woo

 **Chapter 1 : Twilight**

Moon Bin melihatnya lagi. Langit senja di ufuk barat awal musim gugur dari balik jendela kamarnya yang berdebu. Pemuda yang baru lulus dari Senior High School itu mengetuk kaca jendela berulang-ulang. Perlahan seolah kaca itu akan hancur ketika ia menyentuhnya. Lalu mulai keras dan semakin keras juga cepat, seolah kaca itu adalah dinding beton yang tidak akan pernah roboh.

 _Senja yang begitu indah. Kenapa jendela harus menghalangiku untuk menyentuhnya?_

Senja yang berwarna jingga perlahan memudar dan berganti dengan pekatnya warna malam. Tapi Moon Bin enggan untuk beranjak dari kursi kayu yang selama ini dipakainya untuk belajar. Ada senja yang begitu ia sukai dan ada kenangan bahagia yang menyakitkan yang sedang dirabanya dalam sepi.

 _Apa Eun Woo hyung bahagia?_

Kini sudah lewat satu tahun sejak hari pernikahan hyungnya. Satu tahun sudah Eun Woo hyungnya pergi ke rumah yang lain bersama noona yang entah siapa namanya. Moon Bin tak ingin tahu dan tak pernah ingin tahu.

Hanya satu hal yang Moon Bin tahu dan hanya satu-satunya hal yang pasti,

Ia sendirian di rumahnya. Ia sendirian dan hanya bertemankan bayang-bayang semu Eun Woo hyung yang hilir mudik di seluruh penjuru rumah.

Tidak ada yang bertanya tentang kenapa ia melarikan diri dari acara pernikahan Eun Woo hyung.

Tidak ada yang bertanya kenapa ia menginap di rumah teman sekolahnya ketika acara jamuan makan malam bersama keluarga istri Eun Woo hyung.

Sekalipun itu Eun Woo hyungnya.

Dia tidak bertanya dan cerewet seperti biasa. Eun Woo hyungnya hanya diam dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang menyedihkan.

Bolehkah Moon Bin berharap sekali lagi saja?

Berharap memiliki Eun Woo Hyungnya hanya untuk dirinya sendiri, bolehkah?

 **0~0~0~0**

 **Apakah semua orang pernah patah hati?**

 **Jika pernah, kenapa hanya aku yang merasa begitu sakit seperti ini?**

 **0~0~0~0**

Masih menatap senja yang sama di waktu yang berbeda. Moon Bin meniup uap yang muncul dari cangkir berisi cokelat panas. Pertengahan musim gugur mulai menebarkan hawa dingin. Yah, dingin yang dibencinya.

Karena dingin mengingatkannya akan waktu saat ia sempat memiliki Eun Woo hyung. Saat dimana ia bisa menyentuh Eun Woo hyung sesuka hatinya. Saat dimana ia bisa menyatakan cinta berapa pun banyaknya.

 **0~0~0~0**

 **Aku ingin egois sekali lagi saja**

 **Bolehkah?**

 **Bukankah egois itu manusiawi?**

 **0~0~0~0**

TOK TOK TOK!

"Bin-ah."

Moon Bin menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang hendak menutup tirai jendela. Suara yang begitu familiar menyapa pendengarannya. Suara yang begitu berisik tapi sekaligus begitu dirindukannya.

 _Apakah ini mimpi?_

Moon Bin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak mungkin."

"Tidak mungkin itu Eun Woo-hyung."

"Bukan."

"Itu bukan Eun Woo hyung yang asli."

"Aish, otakku sepertinya mulai rusak."

TOK TOK TOK

Moon Bin mencoba menolak, tetapi ketukan pada pintu terus berulang.

"Bin-ah, buka pintunya."

"Ini Hyung."

SRAKK!

Persetan dengan bayangan atau bukan. Persetan dengan ilusi dan imajinasi. Moon Bin melepaskan genggamannya pada tirai dan lekas berlari ke arah pintu.

Moon Bin hanya terlalu merindukan Eun Woo.

Terlalu merindukannya hingga terasa seperti akan gila.

 **0~0~0**

 **Pernahkah kau merasakan rindu?**

 **Rindu yang seperti mencekik**

 **Membuatmu sulit bernapas**

 **Dan ketika kerinduan itu menemui ujungnya**

 **Kau ingin melepaskan segalanya**

 **Bahkan waktu pun ingin kau lepaskan**

 **Pernahkah?**

 **0~0~0**

"Bin-a-"

Sekali lagi, persetan dengan tata krama. Persetan dengan adat. Persetan dengan etika. Persetan dengan status saudara kandung yang melilit leher.

Begitu pintu terbuka dan Moon Bin melihat hyungnya berdiri disana, ia langsung memeluknya erat dan menikmati kembali apa yang menjadi candu baginya.

"Bin-"

"sst, diamlah."

Moon Bin melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Ia tatap mata yang berbinar layaknya bintang lalu ia kecup kelopaknya.

"Aku merindukanmu, hyung."

"..."

"sangat merindukanmu."

"mianhae. Aku-"

"ssstt. Jangan katakan apapun. "

"Bin-ah."

"Jangan katakan apapun."

"istriku hamil."

"..."

"aku hanya ingin mengabarkan itu padamu."

Eun Woo tersenyum. Moon Bin pun tak bodoh untuk salah melihatnya. Bibir Eun Woo hyungnya memang tersenyum. Tapi matanya yang berkaca-kaca tidak mampu berbohong.

"Selamat."

Dan Moon Bin tak pernah menyangka kaliat itu akan terucap dari mulutnya.

"Kau pasti bahagia."

PLETAKK!

Dan Moon Bin juga tak pernah menyangka bahwa Eun Woo hyung akan menjitaknya dengan keras.

"Bodoh."

"hyung."

"Jangan menjadi bodoh dengan berkata sembarangan."

Dan satu kecupan di bibir diterima Moon Bin.

"Katakan saja kalau kau terluka."

"..."

"Katakan saja kalau kau marah."

"..."

"Katakan saja kalau kau membenciku."

"Katakan saja ka—"

Hentikan!

Dengan cepat Moon Bin membungkam bibir Eun Woo demi menghentikan semua racauan hyungnya. Karena ia tahu bahwa saat ini, hyungnya jauh lebih terluka. Terluka karena telah melukai dirinya. Adiknya yang bodoh dan berdosa.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Moon Bin dalam diam menutup pintu dan membimbing hyungnya masuk lebih jauh ke dalam kamar.

"Bin-ah!"

Eun Woo memekik ketika Moon Bin melemparkannya ke atas tempat tidur. Tapi adiknya itu malah tersenyum dan menghimpit tubuhnya.

"Aku memang terluka."

"..."

"Aku memang marah."

"..."

"tapi aku tidak membencimu."

"..."

"mianhae."

"...huh?"

"maaf karena aku tidak bisa menjagamu hanya untuk menjadi milikku, hyung."

"Bin—mmph"

Senja di pertengahan musim gugur yang dingin, Moon Bin tak akan melupakannya. Dengan latar jingga di jendela dan wajah Eun Woo hyungnya yang memerah, ia merasa bahwa ia telah mampu untuk kembali bernapas.

Walau pun ia tahu, itu hanya untuk sementara.

Ya, sementara.

Untuk sementara pula, ia akan menyukai senja.

Senja jingga yang hangat di pertengahan musim gugur yang dingin.

TBC or end?

Hello!

Berusaha bikin yang chaptered tapi masih nyambung sama yang sebelumnya.

Gaje?

Abaikeun, tong dibawa pusing lah, bisi huisan

Terima saran, kritikan ,cacian dan makian.

*BOW


	2. Chapter 2: Like Yesterday

**AUTUMN**

 **(sequel Tomorrow)**

 **Story by**

 **Ryuuza Nakazawa**

 **Warning** : boy x boy. Yang tidak suka silahkan klik close.

Binwoo couple. ASTRO fanfiction.

Moon Bin x Cha Eun Woo

Akhirnya bisa ngelanjutin ini ff. Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah review ini ff gaje. Aku usahain buat bikin lebih baik lagi.

Kali ini dengan khusus aku persembahkan cerita dari sudut pandang Eun Woo. Karena selama ini aku terlalu fokus dari sudut pandang Bin. Cerita ini dimulai dari awal Eun Woo suka sama Bin, dan bagaimana sulitnya jadi Eun Woo.

 **Chapter 2: Like Yesterday (Eun Woo's eyes)**

Eun Woo membenci musim gugur sebelumnya. Sebelum ia tahu bahwa cintanya tidaklah bertepuk dengan kehampaan. Karena semua tragedI terjadi saat musim gugur.

 **Aku adalah seorang pemimpi**

 **Yang selalu memimpikan banyak hal**

Eun Woo hanya seorang manusia, semua tahu itu. Tapi hari-harinya sebagai anak tunggal tak pernah mengizinkannya menikmati banyak hal. Hanya ada belajar, ikut pertemuan bersama kedua orang tuanya, dan hal-hal membosankan lain tanpa pernah mengenal apa itu bermain dengan teman sebaya.

Karena Eun Woo hanyalah seorang manusia, ia mulai merasa jenuh. Ia jenuh tanpa pernah bisa mengeluh. Tanpa bisa melampiaskan kejenuhannya selain menekuni isi buku yang menjadi hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke 4.

 **Aku bermimpi terbang di angkasa**

 **Dan menyentuh awan dengan tanganku**

Dan kehadiran Moon Bin membuat Eun Woo bisa melukis senyum di bibirnya. Orang tuanya sangat sibuk, Eun Woo tahu itu. Karenanya, dengan kehadiran Moon Bin ia bisa mencari alasan untuk membolos dari les dan menghindari pertemuan dengan rekan bisnis ayahnya.

"Aku ingin menjaga Binnie, Appa."

"Kata Ahjumma, Binnie menangis di rumah. Aku harus pulang dan menenangkannya, atau Binnie akan sakit karena terlalu banyak menangis."

"Binnie ingin ditemani, eomma. Ahjumma sedang berbelanja."

"Binnie tidak ingin dipeluk ahjumma. Binnie hanya ingin dipeluk hyungnya. "

"Binnie sakit. Eomma dan Appa kan ada di Busan, jadi aku membolos dari les piano."

Sejak kehadiran Moon Bin dalam keluarganya, Eun Woo selalu menjadikannya alasan untuk meraih kebebasannya. Tidak ada lagi tumpukan buku-buku pelajaran, tidak ada lagi jadwal les yang terlalu padat, dan tidak ada lagi pertemuan yang membosankan.

"Eun Woo hyung sayang Binnie. Gomawo, nae dongsaeng."

Karenanya, Eun Woo sangat menyayangi Moon Bin dan selalu menjadikannya prioritas dalam segala hal.

 **Tapi…**

 **Ini hanyalah mimpi**

 **Selamanya hanya mimpi**

"Binnie, kau mau kemana?"

Itu adalah senja pertama di musim gugur. Eun Woo yang baru selesai dengan materi pembelajarannya bertanya pada Moon Bin yang hendak keluar rumah. Adiknya itu sudah menginjak kelas satu elementary school, dan ia lebih sering bermain di luar rumah bersama teman-temannya.

"Bermain bola bersama teman di lapangan, hyung."

Eun Woo menutup buku pelajarannya dan menatap guru khusus untuknya belajar.

"Sonsaeng-nim, sepertinya belajarnya cukup sampai disini. Aku harus menemani adikku bermain."

Karena Eun Woo terlalu menyayangi Moon Bin, ia lebih memilih Homeschooling dibandingkan sekolah umum. Alasannya sederhana. Agar ia lebih mudah untuk memantau Moon Bin dan segala pergaulannya. Karena ia ingin mengantar dan menjemput Moon Bin sekolah. Karena ia ingin selalu ada saat Moon Bin membutuhkannya. Karena ia ingin menjadi Hyung yang baik untuk Moon Bin-nya. Karena ia tidak ingin Moon Bin seperti dirinya saat masih menjadi anak tunggal. Kesepian dan tertekan.

"Binnie, tunggu hyung!"

 **Jadi, kapan mimpi ini berakhir?**

 **Kalau bisa, jangan pernah berakhir**

"Binnie, hyung dengar kau bolos sekolah tadi."

Senja pertama musim gugur berulang. Eun Woo menatap Moon Bin yang mengenakan seragam Senior High School. Moon Bin baru menginjak tahun pertama senior high school dan sudah membuat masalah dengan membolos.

"Binnie, kau mendengar—"

"Hentikan!"

"Binnie ada ap—"

"Kubilang hentikan!"

"….."

"Berhenti menganggapku anak kecil."

"tidak, aku tidak pernah menganggap—"

"Kau pikir aku senang?"

"apa mak—"

"Kau pikir aku senang memiliki hyung sepertimu?"

"….."

"Kau pikir aku senang dengan panggilan Binnie-mu itu?"

"…."

"Kau pikir apa yang teman-temanku pikirkan tentangmu?"

"….."

"Mereka berpikir kalau kau itu aneh."

"…"

"Apakah hyungmu itu anti-sosial? Atau dia sakit? Kenapa dia homeschooling?"

"…."

"Hyungmu tampan. Tapi terlalu ketat menjagamu. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku pasti sudah membangkang sejak lama."

"Bin—"

"..dan panggilanmu itu, Binnie, kekanakan sekali."

"….."

"Aku muak mendengarnya. Jadi, berhentilah bersikap berlebihan."

"….."

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan menjijikan itu. Berhenti mengantar jemputku sekolah, dan berhenti melakukan hal-hal yang kekanakan."

"…oke"

 **Seiring berjalannya waktu**

 **Aku mulai mengerti**

 **Bahwa tidak semua mimpi itu indah**

 **Dan mimpi buruk datang padaku begitu tiba-tiba**

 **Menghancurkan semua mimpi indah yang kuciptakan susah payah**

Satu tahun berlalu dengan aura dingin di seluruh penjuru rumah, dan bukan Karena pengaruh musim gugur yang menyentuh setengahnya. Eun Woo masih berusaha tersenyum setiap kali berpapasan dengan adik kesayangannya dan dibalas dengan sikap tak peduli.

"Bin-ah, hari ini hyung memasak nasi goreng untuk sarapan. Ingin telur ekstra?"

"…."

Dan Eun Woo tetap berusaha memperhatikan Moon Bin yang jelas-jelas mengabaikannya.

"ah, kau ingin sarapan di sekolah? Mau dibekal ke sekolah? "

"…"

"Tidak? Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan. Belajar yang rajin, ya?"

Karena memanjakan Moon Bin sudah seperti bernapas bagi Eun Woo. Karena itu, ia tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja.

 **Seseorang**

 **Bangunkan aku**

"Wah, kau sudah kelas 2 Senior High sekarang. kudengar kau menjadi ketua klub taekwondo. Selamat ya! Kau memang adik hyung yang hebat."

"…."

 **Seseorang**

 **Tolong aku**

"Bin sudah besar. Sudah saatnya kau memikirkan dirimu sendiri."

Itu adalah malam penghujug musim gugur.

Kedua orang tuanya pulang secara tiba-tiba dari perjalanan bisnis. Awalnya Eun Wo menyambut dengan sumringah, menyangka bahwa kedua orang tuanya mulai waras dan mengingat bahwa mereka memiliki dua orang anak laki-laki yang selalu menunggu mereka untuk pulang dan bukannya singgah.

Tapi rupanya Eun Woo salah besar.

"Menikahlah. Umurmu sudah 23 tahun, sebentar lagi appa-mu akan lengser dari posisinya di perusahaan. Siapa lagi yang akan menggantikannya kalau bukan kau? Bin masih sekolah."

"Eomm—"

"Eomma sudah menyiapkan calon untukmu. Anak dari rekan bisnis appa-mu. Bertemulah dengannya minggu depan."

"Eomm—"

"Dengarkan eomma-mu. "

"app—"

"Dimana Binnie? Eomma membawa oleh-oleh untuknya. Untukmu masih di bagasi, ambillah."

Eun Woo memejamkan matanya dan menghembuskan napas panjang. Semua sama aja. Baik orang tuanya ataupun Moon Bin, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang ingin mendengarkannya berbicara.

Tidak ada dari mereka yang mengizinkannya untuk menolak. Semuanya hanya ingin persetujuan darinya.

Begitu orang tuanya pergi lagi, Eun Woo membuka pintu kamar Moon Bin dan mendapati adiknya tengah berbaring membelakangi pintu.

"Bin-ah, tidak baik tidur dengan lampu menyala. Hyung matikan, ya?"

"pergi."

"Ya?"

"Pergi dan jangan ganggu aku."

"oh, eng-baiklah. Good night. Have a nice dream Bin-ah."

 **Aku ingin bangun**

 **Aku ingin melupakan mimpi buruk ini**

"Eun Woo Hyung"

"SARANGHAE!"

 **Tapi kemudian**

 **Mimpi buruk itu mulai memudar**

 **Aku kembali tertidur**

"Eun Woo-ya"

"ne, Bin—"

"….."

"oh, mianhae, Hyun Soo-ya. Aku—"

"Gwaenchanha. Aku dengar kau sering memanjakan adikmu, jadi kau pasti merindukannya setelah satu tahu hidup terpisah."

"a-haha"

Eun Woo tertawa sumbang. Ia lupa bahwa ia tak lagi tinggal bersama adiknya.

 _Bin-ah, sedang apa kau sekarang?_

 _Apa kau sudah makan?_

 _Kau sudah pintar memasak,kan?_

"…rumah."

"huh?"

"Kunjungilah Moon Bin. Kalau perlu ajak dia menginap di sini. Aku juga ingin mengakrabkan diri dengannya. Dia jarang sekali berkunjung."

"Boleh?"

"Tentu saja." Hyun Soo, perempuan berambut hitam sepunggung itu tersenyum manis, apalagi ketika Eun Woo mengecup keningnya.

"sekalian memberi kabar tentang kehamilanku. Ah, semoga Bin senang tentang calon keponakannya."

"Tentu. Kalau begitu, nanti sore aku kesana."

 **Tidak apa-apa**

 **Walau aku tenggelam dalam mimpi yang semu**

 **Antara mempi indah dan mimpi buruk**

 **Tidak apa-apa**

 **Selama aku menggenggam tangannya**

 **Tidak apa-apa**

 **Ak baik-baik saja**

 **Karena dengan bermimpi, aku nisa menganggap semuanya sama**

 **Sama seperti hari-hari menyenangkan yang terjadi kemarin**

 **Dan kemarin**

 **Dan kemarin**

 **TBC**

 **Next chapter tentang apa ya?**

 **Request?**

 **Ini hasil mikir panjang ngetik ngebut.**

 **Gomen kalau ada typo bergentayangan.**

 **Terima kritik saran cacian dan makian**

 ***BOW**


End file.
